Recuerdo que solía ganar aquella partida
by Grillowz
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", utilizando la lista "Palabras al azar". Serán cinco drabbles, viñetas y one-shots basados en palabras especificadas dentro del fic.
1. El niño y el mar

**¡Hola! Primero que nada debo decir que este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Hecho. Ahora, ya puedo escribir.**

 **Desafío:** Palabras al azar.

 **Palabra 1:** Mar.

 **Palabras totales (descontando notas de autor):** 337\. Supongo que queda como drabble.

 **Personaje 1:** Tom Riddle Jr.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es todo obra de Jotaká. Yo sólo los uso para mi diversión, etcétera, etcétera.

 **¡Sean bienvenidos!**

* * *

 _El niño y el mar._

Tom simplemente miraba. El niño gritaba.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Demonio! —y lloraba, y las lágrimas caían oscuras por sus mejillas embarradas.

Tom simplemente sonreía.

—Y de todas formas —decía, con la voz baja, con un murmullo que no era más alto que el golpear de las olas contra las piedras—, de todas formas seguís llamándome así. Tú y esa niña Amy... Me llamáis monstruo, bestia, diablo, cuando los verdaderos diablos sois vosotros.

Tom no decía la verdad: no solo Amy y él le llamaban así. Pero no tenía tiempo para enumerar. No quería hacerlo, tampoco.

—Maldito —gritaba a voz estrangulada el niño—. ¡Maldito!

Tom se arrodilló. Poco le importaba ensuciar esa ropa vieja y _muggle_ —hacia dos años que había aprendido esa palabra, y lo que significaba— ya que sus túnicas y uniformes estaban pulcramente guardados en su baúl.

Había aprendido, además, la forma de hacer magia fuera del colegio sin llamar la atención. El radar lo tenían las varitas. Mientras no moviera la varita, podría seguir haciendo lo que siempre hizo, sin llamar la atención de nadie.

—Malditos seráis vosotros —le dijo Tom, mirándolo atentamente: el rostro arrugado, el cabello en el rostro, los churrones de manchas—. ¿Sabéis qué? Soy un mago. Un brujo. Y seré el brujo más grande de todos los tiempos. Todos vosotros, _muggles_ asquerosos, deberáis arrodillaros ante mí.

El niño gritó más fuerte, y su grito hizo caer algunas piedras desde el techo. La caverna estaba en mal estado, y los ruidos más fuertes, o solamente un poco de magia de parte de Tom, y todo caería.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó el niño. Gritaba, gritaba como si sus gritos significaran algo, como si él significara algo—. ¡Loco! ¡Enfermo!

Enfermo. Tom frunció el ceño, el primer gesto de contradicción en su rostro. Alzó la cabeza, orgulloso, y comenzó a irse. El camino estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, pero eso no impedía que se fuera, dejando al niño bajo varias piedras, atrapado, hasta que la marea subiera y el mar se lo tragara.

* * *

 **Primer palabra arriba. Faltan cuatro. ;)**

 _ **Grillow**_ **Z.**


	2. Un puñal por la espalda

**Desafío:** Palabras al azar.

 **Palabra 2:** Puñal.

 **Palabras totales (descontando notas de autor):** 696.

 **Personajes 2:** Peter Pettigrew - Sirius Black.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es todo obra de Rowling. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para mi diversión, etcétera, etcétera.

 **¡Sean bienvenidos!**

* * *

 _Un puñal por la espalda._

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Rata traidora! —gritaba Sirius Black, con la varita en alto, apuntando a Peter Pettigrew.

Pettigrew agachaba la cabeza y corría desesperadamente, en forma humana aún, de cada maleficio que su antiguo amigo le lanzaba. Sirius, Sirius Black, ese treinta y uno de octubre, se había convertido en su enemigo.

Peter, además, no creía tener la voluntad como para transformarse en rata en aquel momento, si bien parecía una rata corriendo por las calles del Valle de Godric, huyendo de los maleficios de Sirius, cada uno peor que el otro, pero nunca llegando a lanzar un imperdonable. Porque después de todo era Sirius Black, el primer Black que había acabado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin.

Mientras corría, Pettigrew recordaba. Habían compartido habitación desde los once años, y Peter siempre se había sentido dejado de lado. Sí, había formado parte de los Merodeadores, pero no porque Sirius mismo, James, o incluso Remus le hubieran dejado. Se había hecho su lugar con uñas y dientes, con bromas, insultos, siendo el catador de pociones que resultarían para Quejicus, o de encantamientos que terminarían en él. Peter siempre había sido el menospreciado, el dejado de lado. ¿Y qué se podía esperar de él, Peter Pettigrew, cuya forma de animago era una rata al igual que su patronus? Y mientras los patronus de James, Sirius y Remus eran animales fuertes, imponentes... él era una rata.

Y al final la rata sí tenía agallas.

Sirius lo acorraló cuando un encantamiento de cuerdas se enredaron sobre sus piernas. Peter cayó en una calle pobre, húmeda y fría. Temblaba, los dientes le castañeaban con fuerza y las manos... las manos eran casi borrosas de tanto que temblaba. Y lo peor era que no sabía si lo hacía temblar el frío o el pavor.

—¡Eres un asqueroso miserable! —gritó Sirius, lanzándole otro hechizo, un hechizo que solamente pudo haber aprendido en la casa Black porque a Pettigrew le dolió como los mil demonios—. ¿Cómo pudiste, Colagusano? ¡James, James era tu amigo! ¡James era...!

Peter siseó unas varias palabras sin significado, solamente intentando salir librado de ésta. Pero Sirius le ignoró, dándole una patada en el estómago al más puro estilo muggle.

—¡Bastardo! —gritaba, y una pequeña gota tocó el suelo. Peter creyó que estaba lloviendo, pero cuando fijó su vista en los ojos de Sirius, éstos estaban annegados en lágrimas que caían en ríos por sus mejillas blancas, pálido como la muerte, sin color alguno que demostrara que estaba agitado por la carrera—. ¿Qué te prometió Ya-sabes-quién? —le preguntó Sirius, temblando él ahora. La desesperación, la desesperanza. El odio. ¿¡Por qué, Merlín, por qué!?

Peter luchó con otras palabras que se atropellaron para tener sentido.

—Yo iba a ser reconocido —dijo, finalmente, entre tartamudeando y temblando, los dientes haciendo un ruido demasiado fuerte al chocar entre sí.

Sirius apretó los dientes y soltó un quejido desde lo hondo de su garganta, un llanto más animal que humano.

—¿Por qué, Colagusano? —y parecía que no había respuesta a su duda—. ¿Por qué?

Simplemente, ¿por qué?

Entonces, los persiguió el ruido. Podían detectar aquel sonido incluso en la lejanía, los pasos acercándose, las voces llamándose... "Debe estar allí, por allí, lo he visto pasar".

Colagusano observó a ambos lados, tomando una decisión. Buscó entre sus ropas y extrajo un cuchillo con el que, con un grito desgarrado que se aseguró que los Aurores oyeran, cortó su dedo meñique. El dedo cayó en una lluvia de sangre al asfalto gris y sucio.

Sirius intentó atrapar a Peter antes de que éste desapareciera, pero consiguió convertirse en rata, al fin y al cabo. Echó a correr y por más de que lo persiguió, ya le estaban buscando.

En algún lugar por allí se corría la voz de que el guardián del Secreto era Sirius Black.

En algún lugar por allí Peter Pettigrew corría, desesperadamente, habiendo dejado las pruebas suficientes como para que todos creyeran que quien había traicionado a los Potter había sido Canuto, y no Colagusano.

Colagusano corría, sin sentir remordimiento alguno por el puñal que había clavado en la espalda de James y el que acababa de clavar en Sirius.

* * *

 **Me ha quedado más corto de lo que quería, pero es que no sirvo para esto. Bah, eso creo. Así que espero que les haya gustado, porque si no, bueno, mi trabajo no está hecho. A mí, personalmente, no me acaba de convencer, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.**

 **Saludos.**

 ** _Grillow_ Z.**


	3. Sangre sucia y odio

**Desafío:** Palabras al azar.

 **Palabra 3:** Odio

 **Palabras totales (descontando notas de** **autor):** 209.

 **Personajes 3:** Lily Evans - Severus Snape.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Severus ni Lily son de mi propiedad, ni el mundo de Harry Potter, ni nada por el estilo. Etc, etc.

 **¡Sean bienvenidos!**

* * *

 _Sangre sucia y odio_

Lily apretó los labios con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Jamás había esperado nada así, menos de parte de Severus.

Estaba consciente de su estátus de sangre, de que era una nacida de muggles y muchos magos la despreciarían por ese motivo. Estaba consciente de que Severus hacía tiempo que se comportaba diferente, se juntaba con ese grupito, Rosier, Malfoy, incluso con el menor de los Black y las hermanas... pero seguía pasando tiempo esperando de él algo diferente. Le decía que sus amigos iban a acabar por hundirle, pero él jamás la escuchaba. Hacía una mueca, su rostro cetrino ensombrecido, para cambiar de tema y seguir haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Pero había sucedido. Las palabras habían salido de la lengua de Severus con un filo impresionante, atravesándola por completo. Primero, la incomprensión. Luego, el dolor. Finalmente, el pánico. ¿Qué haría sin Severus? ¿Qué haría sin él?

 _Sangre sucia,_ y todo había acabado. E incluso en aquel momento no sentía odio. Porque era incapaz de odiar, a pesar de que podría gritárselo en el rostro si se propusiera herirlo tanto como ella había sido herida. Sangre sucia, y odio. Eso eran. Eso serían de allí en adelante. No más Lily y Severus. No más nada.

* * *

 **No tiene ni pies ni cabeza y es demasiado corto, lo sé. Pero, qué voy a hacer. Era lo único que se me venía a la mente, y para cosas rebuscadas ya está mi cuaderno de notas.**

 **Saludos.**

 _ **Grillow**_ **Z.**


	4. De aquí hasta navidad

**Desafío:** Palabras al azar.

 **Palabra 4:** Despedida.

 **Palabras totales (descontando notas de autor):** 565.

 **Personajes 4:** Dudley Dursley – OC's.

 **Disclaimer:** Dudley no es de mi propiedad. En cambio, Dahlia y Carina lo son.

 **¡Sean bienvenidos!**

* * *

 _De aquí hasta navidad._

El Andén 9 ¾ estaba abarrotado de gente. Gente que lo miraba, particularmente azorada. Allí se encontraba con Dahlia, y la pequeña tenía el mentón elevado, los labios apretados.

—Abuela Petunia no quería que yo viniera aquí —protestó ella, que había sido muy unida a su abuela. Dahlia era una muchachita poco agraciada, con un cabello rubio ralo y una delgadez alarmante que por más que comiera y comiera no se le llenaban los huesos de carne.

No había heredado los genes de su padre ni de su abuelo, que era rollizo y bastante desagradable a la vista. Aunque la niña podía ser desagradable cuando quería serlo.

—Pero ese es tu camino, Dahlia —Dudley Dursley se arrodilló (su pantalón protestando por el esfuerzo de contener tanta grasa en su sitio—. ¿No quieres ser una… bruja?

La palabra bruja sonó vacilante en sus labios. Bruja. Aquello que su tía Lily había sido, aquello que había temido y detestado toda su juventud. Parecía una especie de castigo del destino que, luego de toda una vida de sucesos desafortunados sobre la pequeña Dahlia Dursley, hubiera llegado la carta en manos de un profesor de aquel colegio de magos que le explicó todo lo que debían saber a él y a su esposa.

Carina Dursley se había enfadado con Dudley y había decidido tomar un tiempo lejos. Dudley sabía que Carina, como él en su juventud, rechazaba la magia, le temía. ¿Qué podría hacer una niña bruja si eran manos padres? Y el temor de Carina era ser mala madre.

Dahlia hizo un puchero.

—¡Sí, quiero, papá! —farfulló ella, al borde de las lágrimas—. Pero… ¿si los chicos son malos conmigo?

Dudley le sonrió.

—Si te comportas bien con ellos, dudo que alguien quiera ser malo contigo —le acarició la mejilla y Dahlia se recargó en él.

—No quiero ir —protestó luego de unos segundos—. Quiero quedarme contigo, mamá y los abuelos.

—Dahlia —Dudley tomó aire—. Debes ir. Es tu futuro. ¿Quieres aprender a hacer magia, no? —la niña asintió, ciertamente emocionada—. Ya tienes tu varita, tus libros y tus ropas. Ahora, vas a ir a ese colegio y vas a ser una reina. Serás una grandiosa bruja. Ahora, ve. No se te vaya a ir el tren.

Dahlia esbozó una sonrisa amplia en su rostro huesudo. Se colgó al cuello de su padre y corrió, arrastrando su baúl con todas sus cosas _de bruja._

Petunia y Vernon lo habían desaprobado. Había sugerido "encargarse" de la niña tan pronto comenzó a dar signos de ser mágica, a los cuatro años, levitando cosas o abriendo puertas sin tocarlas. Dudley, que había amado a su hija en el momento exacto que supo de su existencia —porque su relación con Carina había terminado tiempo antes, y solamente volvieron a estar juntos debido a la pequeña— no quería que se repitiera la historia. Si su hija era una… una bruja, tendría apoyo, contención. Sería la mejor bruja, y se enorgullecería de ella.

El tren arrancó y Dahlia se asomó por la ventana. Saludó, y Dudley agitó las manos, feliz, mientras la pequeña de once años le lanzaba besos y las lágrimas finas caían por su rostro. La despedida resultó agridulce, porque no sabía lo que le esperaría a Dahlia en Hogwarts, pero sí sabía que ningún padre apoyaría más a su hija que él.

* * *

 **La verdad, quería tratar a Dudley porque me imagino que las cosas cambiaron a Dudley. No me lo im** **agino guapo, delgado y con una buena relación con el mundo, pero sí lo imagino intentando, al menos, ser buen padre, y con comprensión su uno de sus hijos resulta ser mago. Así que hice este pequeño retazo de algo, pensando en el futuro del pastel de puerco que tan mal le cae a algunos, y tan bien cayó a otros.**

 **Fin del comunicado.**

 _ **Grillow**_ **Z.**


	5. De como James se pone en peligro

**Desafío:** Palabras al azar.

 **Palabra 5:** Quaffle.

 **Palabras totales (descontando notas de autor):** 323.

 **Personajes 5:** Cornamenta, Lily Evans, Canuto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los Merodeadores no me pertenecen, menos lo hace Lily Evans. Son propiedad de Jotaká.

 **¡Sean bienvenidos!**

* * *

 _De cómo James se pone en peligro por lanzar una quaffle._

—Créeme, Evans, yo también lo hubiera evitado de haber podido.

Lily apretó los labios y observó a su novio con el ceño fruncido mientras éste bebía la _Crecehuesos_ que Madame Pomfrey le administraba. Tenía el brazo en una posición muy incómoda, casi completamente dado vuelta, con la muñeca que parecía retorcida a un nivel horrible.

—¡James, por el amor de Dios, debes ser más cuidadoso! —le regañó Lily. James soltó una risita luego de hacer una expresión asqueada por la poción.

—Créeme, florcilla, lo soy. Pero, ¡el bastardo de Bletchey! ¡Es su culpa! Si el infeliz no me hubiera lanzado la bludger...

—James, no culpes a los demás por tus errores —le bufó Lily—. Y creo que ambos tienen la culpa. Tú por arriesgarte, él por lanzarla sabiendo que te heriría.

—Por lo menos no defiendes a tus serpientes —le reprendió, mordaz, su novio.

—¡James! —Lily lucía escandalizada.

—Lo lamento, Evans, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —James se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. No esperaba que tú... ¡Canuto!

Lily se volteó a ver a Sirius Black, adentrándose en la enfermería con la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo.

—Qué mal —resopló Sirius—, creí que estarían liándose o algo así. Pero veo que Cornamenta la está liando parda y ahora, quieres decirme, señor Cornamenta, ¿qué diablos te crees que hacías metiéndote en el camino de esa bludger?

—¡No fue mi culpa! —protestó James, infantilmente—. ¡Fue culpa de Bletchey!

—Y mis polainas. ¡Cornamenta! ¡Te rompiste la muñeca y el brazo!

James apretó los labios y su rostro enrojeció. Entonces, respondió, muy bajo:

—Por lo menos conseguí pasar esa quaffle por el aro.

—Pero perdimos —resopló Sirius. James le lanzó una mirada fulminante detrás de los lentes torcidos.

—¡No me lo recuerdes!

Lily suspiró y decidió irse. Ya se preocuparía luego de su novio, cuando este dejara de comportarse como un idiota.

* * *

 **Quería escribir algo relajado, sencillo, algo bastante amistoso y divertido. No se me ocurría otra cosa y he aquí.**

 _ **Grillow**_ **Z.**


End file.
